Cielnella
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Do you know Cinderella? Well... expect something else. Two chapters, the first is okay, the second contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**It is said that most of the artist's ideas appear when one's in the bath or shower. It's true. This one I made up in the tub, and I laughed so hard and... well, like a psychopath. It was one of the rare times when people can hear me laugh out loud... But not from happiness, but from a dark and evil amusement. Thankfully, nobody heard me.**

** So, if you can, enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

Ciel was standing in front of his personal mirror and frowning at his own reflection. He didn't like the clothes he had to wear every time there was such an occasion. Not mentioning those awful shoes.

Too bright.

Too happy.

Too extravagant.

Too shiny.

Too full of laces and ribbons.

Too... _cute._

Ciel hated that word. And he detested being cute. But what could he do, when his caring and loving auntie insisted on that he has to look adorable, to make a noble girl fall for him... right? It's not like he'd have fun anyway. He was usually just sitting there and staring at the dancing couples, who were staring back at the bored young prince. Always the same. If he wanted, he could just pint his finger and marry a random girl. But he _didn't _want to.

"Sir, I think you should go," a maid appeared at the door, her face almost buried in her neckline.

"_You _think I should go? In that case, I might as well stay here and read a book or play chess," he answered, curling his eyebrow. He tried on his masque. It was all glittery. And of course, _cute._

"Uh... well..." she mumbled. Ciel smirked, noticing that he managed to embarrass her, as he intended to. "M-Milady said... you should go..." He silenced her with a simple gesture of hand. "Okay, okay. I'm on my way, though I'd rather be somewhere else." He sighed. "_Anywhere _else." He closed the door and followed the maid.

She opened the big door for him and he heard the announcer say: "His Highness, Ciel Phantomhive..." Ciel didn't listen, it was always the same, blah, blah, blah. With bored face expression, he went through the hall, not even looking around. When he sat down on his throne next to Madame Red, he sighed. "Was this really necessary?"

"I don't understand your question. Of course it was necessary," she shook her head and hid her smile behind her silk red fan. "How else should we find you a proper wife?"

"I don't care how. But you know well I hate balls and banquets and other similar stupid... things." He almost lost his sophistication due to his growing anger. "You know what, Madame? I think this is the last time we're having a ball here. I hate the melody, I don't like waltz." He stared on the wall on the opposite side of the big hall and hoped for the end to come. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something.

There was a man in a black suit. He also had a mask, just like everybody else, but he was the only one who wasn't wearing bright clothes, and he was really standing out that way. Ciel narrowed his eyes, as he kept on watching that person. He's never seen him before, but... that girl he was dancing with was that clumsy one Ciel had to dance with a couple of times... but this raven man didn't even seem to notice her lack of skill. He led her so perfectly she never stepped on his foot nor she stumbled or anything. Of course it was the man's doing; they were undoubtedly the best on the parquet.

"Have you noticed a girl that you like?" Ciel's interest was caught by Madame's sharp eye. Ciel looked at her and smirked. "No, but I think I'm so bored I'll make these people do something awkward." He stood up. "Wait, you can't embarrass them!" she said seriously. He gave her a gaze. "I _can_. I'm a _prince_. Have you forgotten? These people will agree with almost anything I ask them to do."

Raising his arms, he silenced the musicians and said: "Ladies and gentlemen..."

Everybody stopped and looked at him. Ciel grinned, noticing that the black-haired man was the first one to stop. "I apologize for pausing your fun... But as you might have noticed, I'm bored. Therefore, I want you to entertain me. I'd like you to let go of your current partners... Good. And now, because I want to see your ability to coöperate, dance with somebody of the same gender." He sat down again, smirking and acting like he doesn't hear the surprised and shocked whispers throughout the hall.

Suddenly, the stranger stepped towards the prince, bowed down so deep that his head nearly met his knees, and said without hesitation: "May I have the honor of dancing with you, your Highness?" When he straightened up, there was a victorious grin on his face.

Silence filled the air, as everybody awaited Ciel's response. Ciel suppressed a chuckle, stood up and said: "Oh well. I should be an example, am I right? In that case, I'll be participating in this joke, too." He grabbed the stranger's hand and went to the parquet, ignoring the stares of others. Slowly, they all started dancing again, trying to agree on who should act like the opposite gender. Ciel naturally, without even thinking of it, was dancing the female role; he noticed that this man was really a good dancer. He was probably a little older than the prince, but the gap was probably not too big.

"How old are you, your Highness?" the stranger asked. Though he wasn't speaking out loud, Ciel heard him perfectly. "Eighteen. I've never met you before, am I right? Who are you?" he shot his question immediately, not wanting to be beaten in the game of words by the man.

"I mustn't tell you, your Highness. But I can tell you that I've come here because I need to talk with you."

"Talk with me?" Ciel asked. The dance was over; the prince turned around, as everybody was watching him, and said: "Okay, the joke's over. Dance with whoever you want, excluding me and this man. We need to discuss a certain matter. Do not disturb us; I will probably be back in thirty, forty minutes. You, follow me," he nodded at the raven and left the hall. Though the black-masked man obeyed his words and followed him, he said: "What a faux pas, young prince. You shouldn't do something like this."

Ciel unlocked the door of his office, let the man enter and then he locked again. "Why not? And who are you to tell me what to do?" He sat down in his armchair and asked: "So, what did you want to discuss?"

The man looked around the doom, before he answered: "I think you shouldn't be alone with strangers. It's dangerous... Have you forgotten that you are the ruler of the country? Your death might bring profit to lots of people." Ciel lifted his eyebrow. "Are you planning on killing me?" The man chuckled quietly and leaned closer. Ciel smelled strange, but quite pleasant scent. When he pressed himself back to the chair, secretly hoping that this man is not an assassin, though he might be, the raven narrowed his eyes and smiled with amusement.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, young prince. Dead people are boring, and I only want to have fun with you." The man removed Ciel's mask and gently touched the boy's chin, lifting it up a little. Then, before Ciel even knew it, the masked man pressed their lips together. Ciel clenched his teeth at first, he didn't want to kiss a stranger... but as the man wasn't giving up, Ciel unknowingly parted his lips and went along with what the man wanted. Suddenly, the man's tongue slipped inside Ciel's mouth, exploring the boy's cavern. The prince closed his eyes, as he for some reason didn't want the man to stop, and so he didn't see the hands which started to unbutton his shirt. He noticed after he felt a cold breeze on his chest, and by then it was too late.

* * *

**Part one is over. Expect lemon in part two... and review, okay? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's do this. All the gods, stay by my side. This was really difficult to write. **

**Because, I've re-watched Kuroshitsuji and I paid more attention to Sebastian... and, well... he seems like in the beginning, he's very successfully hiding the fact he's a complete dick (by the way, remember what he did to prince Soma in that bedroom? What a dick). Sure, Ciel does have a certain influence on him, but he changes his personality too slowly and becomes 'normal' after the 2nd series (which sucked anyways). I mean, he was still such a dick when he left Ciel all alone and made the kid deal with all of his great troubles by himself (the fire in London and the stuff before that).  
**

**What. A. Dick. Therefore, in this fanfic, he acts like one. Forgive me. Because, all the fics where Sebastian is all lovey-dovey with Ciel are so damn OOC, especially if the authors don't use the 2nd series.**

**And yes, it was originally supposed to be an one-shot. Sorry, it seems like I've miscalculated.**

**And, shit, this is my longest attempt so far, like, as a chapter. The longest chapter ever. For now.**

* * *

Ciel tried to bury himself in the soft armchair using his shoulder-blades. Of course, it was impossible to dodge the man's long, slender fingers, which were slowly, _painfully _slowly going down his chest, and so he only closed his eyes and tried to push the raven away. Vainly; it was pretty much the same as pushing the wall. The man only chuckled and leaned closer; Ciel felt hot breath on the nape of his neck and twitched. "W-wait... what are you going to do?" he asked quietly. "Oh, you want to know?" he heard a whisper right next to his ear, and shivered. The tone of the man's voice was sending unpleasant chills down his spine, because it was so... lewd... it held so much of erotica, it should be seriously considered R-rated. Ciel, simply put, felt his arousal grow only because of the sentence - which _itself_ was the answer.

The man's hand touched the seam of Ciel's pants, then it quickly moved lower, gently stopping in Ciel's crotch. He started rub his hand against Ciel's quickly hardening length. The prince threw his head back with '_ahn_' when the man suddenly intensified the pressure. "S-Stop..." he hissed through clenched teeth, trying hard not to make any other sound. "I... I don't know you... Not even your name," he managed to say when the raven loosened his grip for a moment.

"So you're saying that if I introduce myself, I'm free to do as I please?" the man grinned and leaned closer, licking from Ciel's chest up to his neck and the lips, which he captured immediately again and kissed the prince gently, his hands roaming under Ciel's shirt (where he was still covered) and on his bare sensitive skin. Ciel pushed him away again: "Don't jump into conclusions. I just said I want to know who you are."

The man looked at him. He stared for a while, and Ciel started feel uncomfortable, so he wanted to say something, but before he could, the man filled the silence with laughter. "You know, young prince..." he said after a minute, when he calmed down, "...in fact, I was planning on kidnapping you first. I thought how much _fun _could I have... A dark room in an isolated tower, just you, me, some chains and a whip. But now I think it isn't exactly what I am after." He pressed Ciel roughly to the chair, one hand on his shoulder, the other strongly holding the boy's jaw. "Because, for some reason, it's fun to watch you struggle under every my touch... You haven't ever been touched before, have you?" A deep blush painted Ciel's cheeks after those words. Of course he was never touched! He hadn't even ever touched _himself,_ he was too proud to do such a thing!

"You seem _so_ disgusted and embarrassed... I like that. But I'd love to see also other of your emotions..." the man whispered before placing his soft lips onto Ciel's sweet ones. After a while of gently and innocent kissing, Ciel felt a sharp sting of pain on his lower lip and he moaned - doing exactly what the raven wanted him to. Taking ahold of his chance, the man slid his tongue into the warm, wet cavern, and trailed the muscle along the gums and teeth, causing the boy to tremble again. The prince moaned into the other's mouth unknowingly, and tried to win against the man in the battle of tongues. The raven pulled away, licking the drool from the corner of Ciel's mouth, and said: "Though I didn't expect you to kiss me back, it's nice of you, but I still think you shouldn't do it."

"Why not?" Ciel asked with completely emotionless face.

"Because," the man leaned to the side and bit the prince's earlobe, "you suck at it, since this is your first time really kissing someone." Ciel's jaw dropped, as he didn't expect such straightforward answer. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he hissed, pretending to completely ignore the man's lips, now on his neck, "I'm the prince! The ruler of the country!"

The man straightened up, a violent smirk all over his face; he threw away his mask and grabbed Ciel's throat, applying just enough pressure for the boy to feel scared, but still not actually choking him. "You are the ruler of the people, but your laws and rules don't apply on what's inhuman. You, young prince, have no power above me. Now, here, _I'm_ the one in charge." He lifted the boy from his chair and tossed him on the table, tumbling down piles of paperwork. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I'll feel free to haunt you in your sleep." While he was talking, his hands were exploring Ciel's trembling, sensitive body.

As he finished the sentence, he was simply gone, he vanished, disappeared, and only the last word echoed in the room for a while. Ciel was lying on the table, chest fully exposed, hair messy, blush on his cheeks and a growing bulge in his pants. "Shit. What did he mean by _inhuman,_ anyway?" The prince got up and walked to the mirror. He was glad to see that he had no bite marks on his skin, at least not any that might be visible after getting dressed, but before he allowed himself to go to the hall again, he took a lot of time to fix everything so that nobody could tell what happened.

* * *

"I was about to send somebody for you," Madame Red said with disapproval. He only nodded and waved his hand in that gesture 'everything-is-fine-so-leave-me-alone', then he sat on his throne and kept on watching the people until the clock struck midnight. Then, without even saying goodbye to all the people, he turned away and left, slamming the door loudly. Though he knew that he just made another faux pas, he didn't care. The only thing he could think of was religion. Instead of going right into his room, he quickly went down the stairs, because he wanted to find and talk with the priest. He knew he needed to, because he was determined to defend himself in every possible way. But first he had to find out the truth. As in, what the fuck did the raven mean when he said _inhuman_. Suddenly, just when he stepped out in the courtyard, he heard a familiar voice echoing in his head: _**Where are you going, my little prince? The chapel? Interesting, I didn't expect you to find out so quickly. Yes, I am a demon, congratulations. And what now?** _Ciel frowned and thought angrily, trying to force that voice to leave: _Get out of my brain!_

He quickly entered the castle chapel and immediately he felt the uninvited presence in his head fade, and thankfully, he found the priest immediately. But suddenly, he wasn't exactly sure what to ask him, so he only asked for some holy objects to place in his room. He received what he asked for, and ran back, nearly stumbling on the stairs several times. He got to his room and locked the door after he made sure he's alone. Then he placed around some sanctified candles and lit them. Also, he placed two wooden crosses to each side of the pillow. While he was doing it, his hands were uncontrollably shaking; though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, he feared the demon and the humiliation that was Michaelis bringing. And so, though he was never really keen of religion... he dit all this.

He lay down on his bed, hoping that it will work. Thirty minutes have passed, and because he was really tired, he finally fell asleep.

_**Wake up, young one... wake up... wake up... wake up... We'll have fun... Wake. The. Hell. Up. I'm waiting...  
**_

"Aaah!" Ciel's eyes shot open and he sat up on his bed quickly, droplets of sweat all over his body. "Shit..." he murmured, rubbing his palm against his forehead. Then he looked around and realized that the candles are not burning; when he reached out for one of them, a drop of hot wax fell on his hand. "They're out just for a few seconds," he said and at that moment he noticed that the crosses are also gone.

"Done with your exploring?" This sentence suddenly came from the shadows behind him. Ciel froze and clutched the sheets, because he'd recognised that voice. "You know, young prince... all I needed to do was to blow the candles out. You should bring here that big cross from the church to keep me out of here. And, because you didn't actually believe in the power of the crosses..." Sebastian nonchalantly walked over to Ciel's bed and slowly, but strongly made the prince lay down on his back and started undoing his pyjamas, "... they didn't work."

"Hands off!" Ciel hissed, trying to keep his pride even in such a situation. Unfortunately, the demon obviously couldn't care less about the prince's demands. Instead, he still paid attention to Ciel's pyjamas and the two articles of clothing were off at no time, though the boy tried hard to keep Sebastian's hands away. The man sighed, pretending to be disappointed, and said: "Look, why don't you just relax and enjoy it? Ah, wait a minute. I don't care," he added with a smirk and rubbed his knee against Ciel's groin. His left hand grabbed the boy's throat, giving him a warning like that, the other started to roam all over Ciel's body and searched for sensitive spots. When he experimentally pressed Ciel's nipple, the boy's whole body twitched, and Sebastian grinned, obviously pleased with the result.

The prince closed his eyes, he didn't want to see. Sebastian, noticing that the boy stopped resisting, removed his knee, replaced it with his hand instead, and started to stroke his member. The never-touched organ got hard immediately, and the prince bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. "Hey, if you keep that up, your teeth will go through," Michaelis said and there was a certain amount of interest in his voice, as if he wanted the boy to bleed. Ciel opened his eyes and looked at the man, just to screw them shut again, when he saw the demon lean closer and closer.

Pinning the boy to the bed, Sebastian, still slowly stroking him, went to his ear. "And I've forgotten to tell you... Since I've touched you pretty intimately already, you practically belong to me. Not even living in the church would help you, since we're already connected." Ciel squinted when he felt sharp teeth bite his earlobe. "Ow!" he said; then his mouth curled in disgust, when the demon stuck his tongue into Ciel's ear. "S-Stop!" he moaned, when Sebastian's free hand began to play with his nipple. The man ignored him and trailed his tongue down to the other erected pink nub. Ciel opened his mouth to moan, but the sound was silenced by three fingers which entered the cavern immediately. Sebastian bit the nipple, making the young groan, and straightened up a bit, moving his fingers in Ciel's mouth from side to side.

"What a cute blush you have," he chuckled and removed the fingers from the boy's mouth. Saliva dripped from them, as he brought them down while forcing Ciel's legs apart. "What are you..." the boy asked, and his question ended with a disbelieving moan when he felt two of the three fingers slowly, but forcefully enter him. Sebastian moved them a few times, then he added a third one. It hurt, and obviously, the demon enjoyed Ciel writhe in pain. "Stop..." Ciel said again, but the aristocratic and commanding tone had vanished. Now, he was almost pleading, and his voice was shaking. The man let out a dark chuckle and answered: "If I stop this, you'd have to take me in unprepared, and I would probably tear you apart with that. I'm not small down there, you know." he narrowed his eyes and moved his fingers a bit around. "Jackpot," he whispered satisfied, when Ciel screamed in sudden pleasure.

"My, my. Someone grew," the demon commented when he saw Ciel's member fully erected. For a while now, he had been rather impatient, since for some reason, this boy was _so_ tempting. Sebastian felt his manhood rub against his pants, which was uncomfortable and he knew he needs the boy's wet and tight warmth around him, _now_. He removed his fingers quickly and watched the puckered hole twitch several times, which, of course, added even more to his arousal. Pulling his pants down and throwing them aside, he showed his 'pride' to Ciel, and it sure _was _something to be proud of. The prince trembled at that sight and whispered with horrified voice: "That won't... won't fit. There's _no way_ it could fit." Sebastian glared at him and retorted: "Oh, that's up to me to decide, so shut it." He grabbed the boy's hips and forced him to sit in his lap with legs apart, face-to-face. He lifted Ciel, adjusted their positions and then, after a slight touch of the leaking head of his cock and Ciel's ass, he pushed him roughly down on the organ; they both cried out, the demon from pleasure, the boy from pain. Not even waiting for the boy to get used to that almost unbearable ache, he made the prince move; poor young was whimpering with every thrust.

Sebastian licked his lips. The boy was beautiful in his eyes, and the painful sounds he was making were arousing to him. But, if somebody heard them... It would be troublesome. To silence Ciel, he tried to be more gentle with his movement and pulled Ciel's face closer for a kiss. The boy struggled for a few moments, but then he obeyed, as Sebastian's soft lips conquered his. For a while, only muffled moans and loud gasps for breath were heard, but suddenly, Ciel pulled away, his back arching, biting his lip so hard that a blood drop appeared. Before the demon could do anything to stop it, Ciel came, staining his own chest and Sebastian's black shirt with white. The man froze for a second, then he chuckled and licked the liquid flowing down Ciel's ribs. Taking a grip on Ciel's butt, he thurst a few more times and then the prince felt a hot, burning feeling rise up his body from his nether regions, as Sebastian reached his peak, groaning deeply.

A few seconds have passed, then Sebastian finally let the boy lay down on the bed and pulled out. Ciel's cheeks, ears and neck were bright reddish, he was trembling, his eyes were closed. The demon watched the boy for a while, then he smiled and leaned closer to kiss the boy on the forehead. "You entertained me well," he whispered, trailing his fingers down Ciel's neck. "And I'm sure you enjoyed it too, though you are too proud to admit it. What a stubborn one," he added, when Ciel desperately shook his head in disapproval. "Come on, say it. Say _'I liked it',_ prince. I know you did, you were kissing me back again."

Ciel dragged his knees up to his chest and screwed his eyes shut again. Then he felt warm fingers go down his spine, and he shivered. "Say it for me. It won't hurt to admit it, come _on_," Sebastian faked a whine. The prince shook his head again, but suddenly, Sebastian's breath tickled him on the neck. Without a need for the demon to ask for it again, Ciel whispered shamefacedly: "I... did. I did like it. That's the worst," he added and trembled again, his voice broken.

"See? It was pleasurable for the both of us. I'll consider visiting you again, little one. Good night," the demon smirked and grabbed his clothes. Then, he vanished within the shadows, as if he never was there. But Ciel knew that this was not a dream, it was no nightmare. It really happened.

Grabbing the blanket and still shaking, he covered his naked body, not paying attention to the liquids. Eventually, he fell asleep, but his sleep was in no way calm and peaceful. Waking up every twenty minutes and instead of sleeping cursing the man who made him feel pleasure which he didn't want at all... And the worst thing was, he knew that Sebastian will be coming again, and nothing could stop him.

Probably, not even Ciel's death.


End file.
